


I'll stare you out as you pass me on the way down

by whynotcherries



Series: Crisis Averted [4]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Again, Allison Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s01e10 The White Violin, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mute Allison Hargreeves, No Apocalypse, No Incest, Protective Allison Hargreeves, Protective Siblings, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Sibling Love, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Yay Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22690072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whynotcherries/pseuds/whynotcherries
Summary: Allison tries to stop the apocalypse and then stops the apocalypse without tryingORAllison goes looking for Vanya to help her, and once she finds her she passes out because her stitches ripped.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves
Series: Crisis Averted [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616014
Comments: 9
Kudos: 214





	I'll stare you out as you pass me on the way down

Allison writes furiously on her paper, so fast that she’s not sure anyone will be able to read her handwriting but herself- either way, she has to try.

“SHE’S SCARED. LET HER GO,” she turned her notepad around to show her brothers, waiting for them to read it. 

Klaus turns to look at Luther, and in a rare moment of self-control, he keeps his mouth shut, “Allison, she’s dangero-” he’s cut off by Diego lunging forward and punching him in the nose before any of them have a second to blink.

Usually, Allison would be angry with him for hurting one of their siblings, but, well… She can’t say he doesn’t deserve it.

She watches as Diego gets in Luther’s face, pointing his finger in his face so close that he may as well be poking him, “Now, you listen to _me_ , brother. We are _all_ dangerous. You threw me into a wall when we were _eight years old_. I sliced your arm open _two days ago_. Five is literally _an assassin_. I don’t wanna hear ‘she’s dangerous’, especially not from you.”

Klaus stands up and walks behind Diego, clapping him on the shoulder, “I think, if there’s ever a time to listen to Allison, it’s now,” he says, “because, in case nobody else has noticed, the house is shaking,” he points out, and Allison’s eyes blow wide at the same time as Diego and Luther’s do.

They all start moving, clearly towards the exit to the house, and Allison puts a hand up before they can get to the foyer.

She uncaps her pen and writes, “I’M GOING TO HELP HER.”

She’s never seen anyone protest one of her ideas so quickly, but clearly they know not to stop her as she walks away, up the stairs, and heads toward the only door to the elevator beside the one in the basement.

She stops dead in her tracks as she sees the door begin to open, and her sister steps out of the elevator- except, this person isn’t her sister. She looks different, and she figures it out almost immediately.

The apocalypse. _Vanya_. 

The second Vanya’s eyes land on her, they change to a different color- she’d been too shocked to take in the fact that they weren’t their usual brown when she’d gotten off the elevator. 

“Allison?” she says, and yes, it might not have been her sister who got off the elevator, but _this_ was.

Suddenly, as if the stress of finding Vanya had been keeping her standing, she falls to the floor.

She hears her sister call her name once more before everything goes dark.

* * *

Allison wakes up to near silence, with the exception of a beeping sound coming from somewhere she can’t see.

She starts to pick her head up, but immediately, her neck screams in protest and she falls back with a sound somewhere between a groan and a whimper.

Something grabs her hand then, squeezing her fingers gently, “Hey,” she hears, and she realizes her eyes aren’t open- she _must_ be on drugs, because she certainly can’t remember ever being this out of it before. She opens her eyes and finds Vanya sitting beside her in the chair beside the bed in the infirmary.

She squeezes her hand gently, just to let her know that she’s aware that she’s there, and Vanya squeezes back, “Hey,” she whispers, moving up to sit where she can be seen better, “how are you feeling?” she asks and Allison nods as much as she can before she closes her eyes again, trying to clear her vision.

She looks back up, meeting Vanya’s eyes, “You passed out in the hallway. You tore your stitches,” she trails off for a moment, looking regretful before she continues, “you’ve been asleep for almost four hours-”

Allison’s eyes blow up wide and she unconsciously squeezes Vanya’s hand in surprise, “I know,” Vanya chuckles, “everything is okay, though. I’m starting training tomorrow with Klaus and Diego. Luther’s not too happy, but Luther’s… you know, Luther.”

Allison smiles a bit at that, because, yes, she _does_ know Luther. Probably better now than she ever had before- and once she has her voice back, _god_ , she’ll yell at him for all he’s done to their siblings this past week at _full volume_. 

Allison smiles up at Vanya, who looks like she’s not quite sure what to say, and picks her hands up, motioning that she wants her book to write in.

Vanya lights up, turning around and grabbing it off of the counter.

She watches Allison in curiosity as she takes her pen- a new one, now- and starts writing.

“YOU OKAY?” 

Vanya nods, smiling shyly at her, tears forming as she stands and leans forward to hug her. Allison uses as much strength as she can muster up to wrap her arms around her sister's neck, holding her there for a good few seconds before letting go.

Allison smiles at her as she pulls away, wiping her eyes. 

Allison picks up her book once more, and in big, bold letters, writes, “YAY, SISTERS!”

She smiles as she turns it around to show Vanya, who lets out a wet chuckle and nods, “Yay, sisters,” she confirms, grabbing Allison’s hand back.


End file.
